The Curious Case of Evangeline Lawson
by Areikoto
Summary: A girl runs from an abusive home, trying to find solace in the elite Ouran Academy. But did she get more then she bargained for? Adopted story from InceptionErection. KyoxOC
1. Episode One

_Diclaimer: I don't own any characters in this story. This was adopted from InceptionErection, so the chapters will be the same from their story up till about 7 or so._

**The Curious Case of Evangeline Lawson**

**Chapter One~ Curious**

Evangeline Desiree Lawson walked into school that day a changed person. Last year she was going to a public school the next town over about an hour away. She had a boyfriend, she had friends. But today she was walking into Ouran Acadamy under the alias of Evan Daniel Lawson on a scholarship. She had a bruise on her left shoulder where her father had struck her and a scratch on her right arm where her mother scratched her with her over sized fake nails. Her nose was still sore from where her brother pushed her down and she had hit her nose on the fire place brick. Her eyes were red and puffy, she couldn't remember the last time she went a day without crying. She ran away approximately one week ago and was still currently looking for a place to stay but it was hard with no money, no job, and no family. She walked into the school and felt as though everyone were staring at her. 'I understand I look like crap but can you not stare?' She thought to herself, remember that she had to remain in character as a boy. She had a short black wig on. (Sort of like Kyo's hair in fruits basket. Look it up. lol) She also was wearing an Ouran male uniform. It was all very foreign to her.

By the end of the day she'd like to tell herself she knew her way around but knew that she would be lying. It was unbelieveable, and no not the school. The people. She had only been there six hours and there were already whispers going on around her. She was running down a long hallway on the verge of tears again and bumped into another running figure.

"I-I'm Sorry." She responded shakily, slowly rising to her feet.

"No, it was totally my fault. Hey, are you okay?" A boy with brunette hair and big chocolate brown eyes asked. He almost looked like a she to Evangeline.

"I...Not really."

"Well, I have a few minutes before I have to go into the third music room. What's your name for starters."

"Evan- Evan Lawson. Second year." She said nervously.

"Hi, I'm Haruhi. First year. Is it your first day here? I knew it. I could tell. It's rough here, verbally speaking. I remember my first day."

"I just don't know how I could be here for six hours, barely say a word and already have people whispering about me."

"Believe me, nothing is a secret around here. Especially Kyoya."

"Who's Kyoya?"

"An...Acquaintence."

"Really Haruhi, I thought we were more than that." Kyoya said nonchalantly popping his head out of the door. "You better get in here, we don't want to start a debt tab again do we?"

"No. I'll see you later Evan. I hope everything gets better." Haruhi said as she walked into the club room.

"Evan is it?" Kyoya asked after Haruhi stepped into the club room.

"Yes." She said biting back the tears that she'd been holding in all day, ready to burst.

"What grade are you?"

"Second year. On a scholarship."

"It seems we have something in common, I am as well a second year. Pleased to make your acqaintence." Kyoya said. Evangeline couldn't hold it in anymore, she burst at the seams and tears flowed down her cheek. She excused herself and ran off. "This is why I don't befriend people. You tell them something and they cry." Kyoya said sighing deeply, shaking his head and walking back into the club room.

"I can't believe I just did that. Really, you have to have more self control!" She yelled at herself when she regained composure. She was sitting in what now looked like a courtyard with a pond with a peeing statue. She wiped her eyes and looked around. Her eyes stopped on a window with a figure in it, she didn't regognize the figure but it seemed to be looking right at her. Feeling weird, she looked away.

As Kyoya looked down at 'Evan' through the window in the clubroom, he couldn't help but think that there was something strange about him. Most boys were scared of him but none actually cried when he said something to them, especially not when he said nice things. There was something not right about him, and he was going to figure out what. By all means nessecary.

When everyone was leaving, Evangeline lingered in the courtyard but made her way back up to the club room to apologize to Kyoya. The only one that was there was Haruhi and she was cleaning.

"Oh, hey Evan. What are you still doing here? I thought everyone was gone..."

"I, um, it's a long story..."

"Oh, well, I have time." She said, starting to mop the floors.

"Well, long story short, I ran away from my abusive home and I came here on a scholarship. I don't really have anywhere to go."

"Oh wow. I'm really sorry. Why don't you come to my house? You can stay there for a couple of nights if you want."

"Oh no, I wouldn't want to burden you." She said, she didn't want to seem desperate, but she wanted Haruhi to insist.

"Please? You have no where else to go. Tell me, when's the last time you had a real meal?"

"A...A week ago." She answered quietly, she had been taking scraps of food wherever she could find them and found water fountains at local parks. Haruhi gasped.

"Then please, come stay with me and my dad? It won't be any trouble. We have a futon you can sleep on."

"Just a couple nights then." She answered and waited for Haruhi to finish mopping the floors.

When they arrived at Haruhi's apartment, all Evangeline had to wear was her second hand uniform that she got from a friend who went there for a year before she ran away. She sold the rest of the clothes she packed, which were all name brands, to get a cab ride to Tokyo, a wig, and a meal.

"The showers through there, here's my room, here's the living area where your futon is, and you already saw the kitchen when you walked in." Haruhi explained the simple layout as if Evangeline had never been in a house before.

"I guess I should go take a shower. I haven't really had one in a while." She said, still faking her masculine voice that she had been through out the whole day. Haruhi gave her a towel and some clothes to change into and she went to go take her shower. When she was finished, she was changing in Haruhi's room into some of Haruhi's father's clothing. She put her binder on, which flattened her chest, and put her boy shorts on before putting on the rest of the clothes. Haruhi didn't realize she was still changing and walked in as Evangeline was putting on Haruhi's dad's pants without her shirt on yet.

"Oh my. I'm really sorry..." She said, realizing that he was in fact a she. "So, you're a girl?"

"Yup. Here's the long story. My real name is Evangeline Desiree Lawson. My family has been abusing me for years, even my slightly older brother. I finally got up enough courage to run away and started going to Ouran under a scholarship. As a boy under the name Evan Daniel Lawson. So my family couldn't find me. But I soon realized that I didn't have anywhere to go. So, I began living wherever I could find somewhere dry. Then you found me. And here we are."

"I guess I would have to tell you sooner or later, I'm a girl too. Here's my story; I broke a vase in the clubroom and was forced to join the club as an errand boy. Then got 'promoted', if you will, to being a host. Then they found out I was a girl and I've been working there ever since. Of course, my debt's paid now, but I still work there. To tell you the truth I like it there. Oh, I guess we can get you some girl clothes instead of those ugly ones. You should join the host club. I mean, I'm gonna be there until it closes so you'll either have to sit at my house alone or sit in the school alone."

"I guess I can..." She said, still a little shocked to find out Haruhi was a girl.

After they got all that straightened out, a nicely dressed woman came out of the room.

"Haruhi! Who's your friend?"

"Dad, this is Evangeline. She'll be staying with us for a while, she doesn't really have a home right now." Haruhi explained, Evangeline was too busy gawking at Haruhi's 'father' to notice anything.

"Is she alright dear?"

"She's just a little shell shocked, give it time to sink in." Haruhi said

"Well, off to work! Enjoy your meal, young ladies!" Ranka said flamboyantly before exiting the apartment.

"So...that's you're dad?"

"Yup. Don't worry, he's always been a little flamboyant."

"A little? But he seems nice." She said, continuing to eat her small meal. She didn't want to make herself sick.

"So you're gonna talk to the club tomorrow right?"

"Sure I guess."

"This'll be fun! Don't worry!" Haruhi said encouragingly.

"I'm sure it will be..." She said to herself.


	2. Episode Two

_Diclaimer- Like I said, none of the characters are mine, this is an adopted story._

**The Curious Case of Evangeline Lawson**

**Chapter 2 - Club meeting**

The next day, Evangeline woke early. She went and found her binding and put on the rest of her school uniform and put on her wig. It was amazing how much of girl she looked like with out the wig and binding, and yet she made a super convincing boy when she did wear it.

Today, we was going to have to talk to Kyoya again. Just the thought of what happened yesterday almost made her wanna cry again. 'No. No crying. You're starting a new life. there's no need for tears.' She thought to herself. She finished her homework while waiting for Haruhi to wake up. She didn't want to just go through her food supply.

"Oh, hey Evangeline. You didn't have to wait, you could have gotten whatever you like for breakfast."

"I'm a guest here and that would have been rude."

"Actually, I was hoping you were going to be staying longer. I know we don't know each other very well but, you really can stay as long as you want."

"Well, if you guys don't mind..."

"Of course not! So from now on, you're not a guest here. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Now, I'll make breakfast. How about you make yourself a lunch to take?"

"Okay then. Do you want one?"

"Sure." Haruhi said. When Evangeline accepted, Haruhi hoped they would become good friends. "Are you ready to go to school?" Haruhi asked later, while putting on her shoes.

"Yup. Do we walk?"

"You would be correct."

"Well then, let's go shall we?" The walk to school was uneventful, just Evangeline itching her wig and Haruhi telling her she'd probably get used to it.

"Have fun in class!" Haruhi said sarcastically.

Evangeline walked into her class, 2-A, and sat at her window seat in the back and looked down at the maze. It wasn't until class had started that she noticed Kyoya and Tamaki sitting a couple rows ahead. 'Good, I can talk to both of them at the same time. I guess they run the club together form what Haruhi said.' She thought to herself. Haruhi incidentally 'forgot' to tell her about the pet names they have for each other. After class was over Tamaki rushed off to do something, Evangeline didn't care what, so she went over to talk to Kyoya.

"I'm sorry about yesterday." She said to him in her fake masculine voice.

"It's quite alright. I just wasn't aware that I offended you."

"Oh, you didn't offend me It just, reminded me of something I didn't want to remember." She answered truthfully. It made her homesick. She wanted to go back to her best friend but she knew that she couldn't stay away form her family if she went back. "Well, if there isn't anything else..." He never finished the sentence, starting to gather his belongings.

"Actually, there is. I wanted to know if you were in need of another host in your club."

"Well, it would be good for profits, but I'll have to talk to Tamaki and you'll have to do a day of observation."

"I guess I can talk to him at lunch but, I'm going to the first year lunch wiht Haruhi."

"That's usually where Tamaki is."

"Well, I guess I'll talk to you again some other time." She said then walked out.

"Indeed." He said to himself, gathering up the rest of his things and continuing to his next class, science. Evangeline made her way into her next class and groaned. It was science. She absolutely despised the subject.

"Okay everyone, I've assigned you partners. Everyone will be with their partners for the rest of semester. If I hear complaints you'll be going to visit the principal. Understood?" The teacher said when she walked in. She got through the list and there were only two people left, Kyoya and Evageline.

"Kyoya Ootori, and Evan Lawson. Evan if you'll please make your way to Kyoya's table please and thank you young man." She said. Evangeline made her way to his table and didn't look at him.

"Well, it seems it's some other time and we'll have to talk to each other." He finally said.

"Looks like." She said, chuckling nervously.

The rest of the day progressed slowly. Evangeline found out that she had every class with Kyoya except math. She talked to Tamaki at lunch and he seemed to like her. He _did_ practically strangle her and insisted that he call her 'my son Evan', much to her dismay. When it came time to head over to the club, Evangeline sat and watched the activities from each of the hosts. She decided that she was going to enjoy being a host.

After host club ended, Kyoya made his way home quickly so he could get to work researching 'Evan' It was going to be much easier now that he didn't have to hack the school database to get his last name. When he got home, he was soon disappointed seeing how there was no information on an Evan Lawson. He was going to have to learn more. As far as he knew, Evan was a boy, about 17, and obviously American.

The next day at school, Kyoya walked over to his table in science where Evangeline already was, reading a book. He sat down in his seat and cleared his throat as if to notify her he was there.

"Hey Kyoya."

"Hello. I guess since we're partners for a while, we should get to know each other a little more. Tell me about yourself."

"Well, my name is Evan Daniel Lawson, I was born in America and raised there 'til I was seven where I went to Cherrington elementary for a year, I have an older brother, I lived about an hour out from Tokyo, where I was homeschooled until middle school where I went to Kawaia middle & high school, until about a week and a half ago, and now live here and go to Ouran under a scholarship. I like reading, classical music, and business math."

"Interesting. I'm Kyoya as you know, I've gone to Ouran since I could go to school, my father runs hospitals and police forces, I have two older brothers and an older sister, I also enjoy reading, classical music, and keeping track of profits." 'And running background checks too.' He added to himself.

"It seems we have a few things in common."

"Indeed." He said before the teacher walked in and gave them their assignments.

By the time the club came around, Evangeline was exhausted. She sat down at the table and huffed a big sigh.

"Is there something wrong Evan-senpai?" A couple of her new customers asked.

"No. Not at all. How was all of your days? Did anything happen? I would love to hear about it." She said as masculine and caring as she could make it.

By the time she finished, all the girls were falling all over her and asking to request her again.

"Of course you can. I enjoyed talking to you." She replied before saying goodbye and watched them leave and squeal and giggle about her.

"You're quite the natural at this Evan." Kyoya said before walking out.

'He is so hot when he's mysterious! Wait, why am I thinking about this?'

When Kyoya got home he turned on his laptop yet again and decided he needed to go through her old school's databases for information. He first searched Cherrington and ultimately decided they had no file of him anymore. When he searched Kawaia middle and high school, he came up with two results.

"Hm, here we have a Daniel Lawson which is his middle name. And then we have an Evageline Lawson, who appear to be siblings. But there are no pictures. Maybe he switched names?" He wondered perplexed. He shut his laptop and moved on to do some homework.

"Kyoya! I heard you talking to yourself? What's going on?"

"I was researching Fuyumi."

"About?"

"Don't you have a husband to take care of?"

"He's napping." She said as if he were a child. "What were you searching about?"

"A new kid at school, alright?"

"Kyoya, you know, you can befriend someone and get just as much information about them instead of intimidating them with your knowledge." She said then walked out. Kyoya knew that, it was just more fun to run the background checks. Maybe he could try it her way.

Evangeline was letting down her long chestnut hair from her wig and was trying to decide if she should tell the rest of the club about herself. 'No, they're on a need to know basis at the moment.' She ultimately decided. Especially Kyoya, he seems fishy.

"Hey, Evangeline come over to my room." Haruhi said. Evangeline exited the bathroom after combing her hair and went over to Haruhi's room. On one side of the room there was Haruhi's small bed, and on the other side of the small room was another small day bed.

"You didn't have to do that! I told you I didn't want to be a burden!"

"Eh, my dad got it from a co-worker's daughter's friends who didn't want it when she moved out."

"Wow, you guys are too good to me!"

"It's no big deal. And tomorrow we're getting you some clothes!" Ranka shouted throwing her a peace sign and winking.

"Well I have a little money left over so I get to buy some things!"

"Evangeline, don't be difficult." Ranka said

"You guys can call me Eva. And I'm not being difficult, I'm not going to make you guys waste all your hard earned money on me!" (Eva like from Wall-e! :D)

"Don't worry about it."

"Dad, let it go."

"But Haruhi! She's pretty much my new daughter!" Evangeline just walked back to the bathroom to change into pajamas then back out to the table to do homework.

"Well, I don't care what she says, it's he weekend so you're taking her shopping."

"Fine, I'll go!" Eva shouted from the table into their room, then laughed.

All the while, Kyoya was left in his room, completely confused about Evan. And Haruhi said you couldn't keep anything secret from him.


	3. Not a chapter but please read

Okay so this is an announcement to all those following any of the Ouran stories, that are on-going, on my account, Areikoto, also to anyone following my Vampire Knight story. I am planning on moving all those stories to a new account. This isn't because I am deleting everything else, all else will remain on my Arei account but on-going stories will be moved. I just want an account that doesn't have all those one-shots that aren't representing how I write today.

So any stories that are on-going will be moved to the account, Child of Wind and Wolves. That is the author name and will be my on-going story account. Areikoto will still be used but mostly for one-shots and things of that nature.

Sorry if this inconveniences anyone, but it will make life easier for those who want to only see chapter stories and people who only want one-shots. I will connect the two accounts, as well as I can.

Thank You sincerely,

Arekoto


	4. Very Important Note

Okay so this is the last warning I will be giving. I would reall hate to see everyone who started to read my stories miss out when I switch them over.

**Please understand this, once I have the first chapter of each of the stories I am switching over I WILL DELETE the stories from this account.**

Please don't put this story on your watch list, even though I love knowing the fact that people like my stories. Please don't, please watch my other account, Child of Wind and Wolves. That account will hold all my on-going stories.

Thank you very much,

Arei


End file.
